Romansa
by araska
Summary: "Cinta itu tentang kita; membangun percakapan, lalu jatuh semakin dalam setiap kata-kata yang kau utarakan." untuk #KARUISOWEEEEEK


Semua berawal dari seminggu setelah Yuuma tiba di kelas E.

Isogai Yuuma yang hendak memberikan kertas pesan kepada Maehara Hiroto di seberang kursi Akabane Karma; namun sayang, pesan itu tidak pernah sampai pada orang yang dituju.

* * *

 **Romansa**

Untuk _**#KARUISOWEEEEEK**_ dengan prompt **Lidah.**

 _ **AYO IKUTAN EVENTNYA HADIAHNYA BOMBASTIS DAN SANGAT KEREN! CEK YA KE ACCOUNTNYA RATU OBENG HAHAHAHA**_

 **Disclaimer**

Assassination Classroom milik Yuusei Matsui. Tidak ada hak milik dalam bentuk apapun selain daripada pemenuhan challenge dan mengisi arsip Karma/Isogai.

 **Warning**

Semi-AU, mencoba keju.

* * *

Permulaan itu berlanjut menjadi sesuatu yang lebih.

Surat dari Yuuma hanyalah ajakan untuk Maehara apakah ia mau pulang bersama selepas sekolah; namun Karma yang sudah membuka kertas itu dan melemparnya balik ke Yuuma hanya menulis sebuah jawaban dengan tinta merah, menimpa tulisan ajakan yang Yuuma tulis sebelumnya.

 _'Kita belum pernah pergi berdua.'_

Tidak perlu banyak tebak-tebakan untuk tahu bahwa Karma ingin mengajaknya, walau tidak jelas juga apa alasannya.

.

Ajakan itu bermula dari karaoke, lalu berakhir dengan mereka berdua makan di kafe yang nampaknya agak mahal.

Yuuma tidak mengerti mengapa juga ia malah diajak ke tempat seperti ini; tapi memang lama-lama di karaoke pun pasti jadinya canggung. Mereka berdua tidak bisa dibilang cukup dekat untuk saling mempertunjukkan suara sumbang mereka masing-masing, urat malunya belum putus, sebabnya; rugi rasanya hanya sempat menyanyikan total tujuh lagu. Tidak berarti Yuuma menolak duduk di kafe mahal seperti ini; sekali-kali, walau harganya membuat Yuuma harus meneguk liur terlebih dahulu. Maka dari itu, atas paksaan Karma, di hadapannya kini ada panekuk hangat, dengan sirup madu dan sirup maple di depannya; di samping kirinya, ada teh melati hangat dan semangkuk kecil penuh kepingan biskuit—menu termurah yang bisa Yuuma dapatkan di kafe ini.

"Bagaimana rasanya?"

Panekuk yang diolesi mentega dan madu itu sampai di lidah Yuuma; rasa manis yang lembut dan menyesap, menyerang pengecap rasanya. "Enak." segera, bibirnya mendarat di tepian cangkir berisi teh melati itu. Sedikit rasa manis yang masih tertinggal di lidahnya memberikan, ada sebuah dinamika rasa tertinggal di mulut Yuuma; rasanya menyenangkan, pula, menenangkan.

Di mata Karma segalanya tentang Yuuma di hadapannya ini begitu lucu. Bibir yang berkulum, lidah yang sesekali muncul ke luar dan mencecap manis yang tertinggal di ujung bibirnya, dan tatapan yang begitu tulus dan lembut. Senyum Karma mau tidak mau keluar juga melihatnya, tidak sangka bahwa kali ini ia bisa melihat senyum selain dari senyum generik Isogai Yuuma.

"Bagaimana dengan makananmu?"

Karma terkekeh; di hadapannya ada sepotong makanan _full course._ Ada sepotong _steak_ ayam, lima potong kentang yang dipotong kotak tak berkulit dan digoreng selama dua menit, dan beberapa sayuran dingin dengan _dressing_ yang segar. "Lebih dari enak." Ucapnya. Suara Karma terdengar berat, dan Yuuma baru sadar bahwa rasanya pria di hadapannya ini sudah mulai pecah suaranya.

Kala mereka melanjutkan santapannya masing-masing, di antara mereka seperti ada ruang hening. Sekalipun mereka kini duduk di luar gedung kafe yang bergaya antik itu, dan bagaimanapun ramainya pengunjung di hari itu, namun ruang hening itu tetap berdiri kuat di antara mereka; tidak ada yang berusaha memecahkan kaca di ruang itu, ataupun mengetuknya hingga ada vibrasi suara sedikitpun.

Maka dari itu, hanya mata yang beraksi. Karma, dengan seksama, memperhatikan bagaimana bibir Yuuma membuka. Bahwa ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya dari cara makan Yuuma, mulai dari bagaimana jemarinya memotong panekuk itu dengan mulus dalam satu potongan rapi, lalu dengan pisaunya, mengolesi panekuk itu dengan madu dan sedikit krim, dan lidahnya sedikit tertarik keluar agar tetesan madu atau krim yang sudah mulai berjatuhan. Ada sesuatu dari semua gerak-gerik itu yang membuatnya hening, terpatung, hingga Karma dapat menghitung detak jantungnya per menit; Karma tidak bisa mendeskripsikan rasanya, entah mengapa.

Kata yang ia cari mungkin adalah sensual; sayang ia masih terlalu muda untuk paham benar arti kata itu.

"Ada apa?"

Karma tidak mengerti kenapa, tapi suara Yuuma yang agak serak karena kerongkongannya kering sebab madu, membuatnya berdegup.

"Tidak apa-apa." Karma berusaha menjawab setenang mungkin. Tangannya mengeluarkan dompet di bawah mejanya, kepalanya menghitung diam akan jumlah santapan mereka hari ini. "Habis ini kita pergi ke pasar malam, yuk?"

"Tapi ini sudah malam—"

"Sudahlah, malam ini juga belum terlalu malam."

Di hari pertama, Karma menarik tangan Yuuma. Mengajaknya berjalan sampai lampu jalanan itu semua berkelip, redup. Bel kota pukul sembilan malam terdengar, Yuuma berkata, saatnya pulang; Karma tidak mendengarkan.

"…sampai jumpa besok kalau begitu. Terima kasih. Akan kubayar uangnya besok."

Genggaman tangan Yuuma terasa pendek; semerbak angin dingin mengisi rongga telapak Karma.

.

Entah mengapa Yuuma cukup bisa menduga jika esok hari, Karma menolak menggantikan uangnya—dengan cukup kasar, bahkan.

Tahu begitu, kemarin ia tidak buru-buru pulang.

* * *

 _(Karma adalah api; Yuuma adalah air. Jika mereka bersama, mereka hanya akan saling menyakiti.)_

* * *

Kedua kali mereka bersama adalah waktu di mana mereka beranjak SMA.

Yuuma masih tetap bekerja part-time; sekalipun uang hasil pembunuhan Koro-sensei cukup untuk menghidupi dirinya serta adik-adiknya sampai mereka lulus kuliah nanti, bukan berarti sebagai seorang kakak ia harus lepas tanggung jawab dan bermalas-malasan dalam kelimpahan material.

Tentu saja Karma tahu akan itu; sebab kini ia tengah berada di tempat di mana Yuuma bekerja. Restoran _teishoku_ kecil di dekat stasiun yang remang dan antik; nuansa yang begitu cocok dan lekat dengan Yuuma, kesannya.

"Selamat malam, ini menu kami dan ini menu spesialnya. Jika sudah ingin memesan, mohon tekan tombolnya." tipikal. Kata-kata itu tipikal dikeluarkan seorang pelayan yang sopan dan murah senyum. Yuuma nampak tidak peduli jika itu Karma, sepertinya. Benar-benar professional, pikir Karma dalam hatinya.

Tidak hanya dari tutur katanya saja, semua termasuk dalam gerak-geriknya. Betapa gesitnya tubuh langsing itu bergerak sembari membawa dua nampan berat. Urat tangan yang nampak, namun tidak kentara, menegang saat tangan itu menurunkan nampannya dan menghidangkannya kepada sang tamu. Terlena, segala aksi dan gerakannya, dan bagaimana lidah Yuuma nampak sesekali saat ia membuka mulutnya untuk bercakap, segalanya sungguh membuat Karma lupa akan waktu yang telah ia habiskan untuk duduk di kursi ini, diam, dan hanya melihat dengan satu senyum kokoh tergambar di wajahnya.

"Tuan, sudah siap memesan?"

Sampai suara itu datang kepadanya, menyapanya. Suara yang tidak berat, entah mengapa menenangkan. "Belum, kurasa." jawabannya singkat; Karma tidak tahu mau menjawab bagaimana lagi. Ia bahkan hanya membiarkan menu terbuka di bagian _a la carte_ tanpa berpikir untuk melihat bagian lainnya. " nampak enak. Aku… bingung."

Yuuma hanya tertawa. "Kalau bukan aku yang melayanimu, mungkin mereka akan protes dengan tamu semacammu." jemarinya menunjuk satu menu di atas _hotplate_. "Yang ini menu favorit. Sepaket dengan _drink bar_."

"Baiklah. Yang ini saja." Karma terkekeh. "Kau sadar tidak yang kau katakan itu ambigu?"

Yuuma tersenyum balik, menjulurkan lidahnya sesaat. "Kau saja yang mesum. Mohon ditunggu makanannya. Jika ada apa-apa, mohon panggil saya, Isogai."

Maka begitu saja, Yuuma berlalu pergi. Mengurus pekerjaan yang lain, membersihkan meja-meja lain yang masih nampak berantakan, dan Karma yang termenung sendirian. Ia tersenyum, dan kemudian kembali menekan bel untuk memanggil Yuuma sekali lagi.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Karma tersenyum.

"Kau mau minum bersamaku setelah ini? Ada kafe dekat jalan ini yang masih buka sampai jam 1 pagi. Aku yang traktir."

Yuuma terdiam, tak sadar wajahnya merona sedikit, seperti setetes warna ditetesi ke pipinya.

"Kenapa…?"

"Kenapa tidak?"

* * *

 _(Api belajar untuk tenang, dan air belajar untuk memahami. Kehangatan itu menyentuh air yang tenang; jiwanya beriak.)_

* * *

Ketiga kali mereka bersama adalah waktu di mana mereka beranjak dewasa.

Masih sebuah keajaiban bahwa mereka sempat bertemu di sibuknya realita. Baik Yuuma yang sekarang sudah mendapatkan pekerjaan tetap dan tak harus berkutat dengan _arubaito_ , hidup terjamin asuransi, dan adik-adiknya bisa hidup dengan tenang. Apalagi sekarang adiknya pun juga berniat membantu dengan melakukan _freelancing_ , segalanya lebih stabil.

Karma dan cita-citanya pun menjadi besar; ia bekerja di parlemen setelah lulus magang di kantor hukum sebagai asisten pengacara. Mulutnya semakin lihai dalam bercakap, tidak ada kata-kata yang tidak efektif. Semuanya tunduk di bawah dominasi rangkaian katanya dan lidahnya yang tajam.

Hanya saja sudah bertahun-tahun pun, tetap saja Yuuma tidak bisa tunduk padanya.

Ibarat burung, pria itu tetap terbang tinggi. Bila Karma mengibaratkan diri sebagai angin, ia bukan angin yang melemahkan; ia hanya angin lalu bagi sang burung yang terbang tinggi di langit, membayangi matahari.

Maka dari itu, Karma hanya bisa bertaruh jika bertemu dengan Yuuma setiap hari bisa meluluhkannya. Setiap hari bertanya kabarnya, setiap hari menyapa, dan setiap minggu akan sampai satu hari, pria itu datang ke depan rumah Karma.

"Kau berisik, tahu?"

Konotasi rumah Karma itu adalah satu kamar apartemen kecil, dan Yuuma tinggal di kamar sebelahnya. Kini pria itu mengetuk kamarnya sebab ia mengirim terlalu banyak _ping_ untuk pria yang jelas nampak sudah jenuh itu.

"Kau sendiri tidak menjawab. Jadi kau mau makan, tidak?"

"Ya, kalau kau berhenti menanyaiku mau pergi makan bersama seperti pacar protektif, mungkin aku akan bilang, iya."

"Bagaimana jika memang begitu situasinya?"

Yuuma terdiam, napasnya terlepas berat.

"Akabane Karma, bercanda juga ada batasnya."

Karma hanya bisa tertawa lepas, kemudian menarik tangan Yuuma dan beranjak pergi dengan teman menjadi tetangganya itu.

"Ya sudah, ayo. Aku lapar."

.

(Jantungnya berdegup kencang, gelora sang api akhirnya hinggap padanya.)

.

 **End**


End file.
